


Christmas Gifts

by brooktrout96



Series: After The Revolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kamski has a twin sister, One Big Happy Family, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: It's Christmas day and it time for gifts and the four RK Brother got their sister and father figure a gift they never could have hope for and they get a best gift every in return





	Christmas Gifts

My name is Conroy, I’m a RK700, Connor’s and the other RK’s predecessor. I was created as a bodyguard for Dr. Aimee Anderson by Elisha and Elijah Kamski. I watched as Aimee returned to Kamski’s home after she went to visit her family…. Her family that she left due to her being threaten by CyberLife. She left her son, daughter, and husband so they wouldn’t be a targeted by CyberLife. She left everything to keep her family safe, and the only reason that she came back to them was because of my successors. I remember the day that the RK800 and the RK900 found me and Aimee

~***~

There was a knocked at the door as I looked over to Aimee who was busy in her work. I got up and answered the door. I opened the door and saw some familiar faces; they were my own standing at the door. There was utter silence as we all took each other in. "Hello, is this the resident of an Aimee Bennett?” The youngest I think of the four asked me as I heard Aimee walk toward the door

"Conroy who is it?” She walked up behind me as she gave the four a smile.

"Just people asking for you.”

**"**Let them in then, Conroy. Come on in you four and please sit down.” Aimee said with a smile on her face as we all sit down as the youngest, I think spoke.

"My name is Connor, and these are my brothers. Colin…” Connor said as he pointed to the man with poof hair as Colin gave us a smile.

“Conan.” The slightly taller of the four nodded as he studies his surroundings. He seems to me a military man or at least has some form of military training.

“and last but not least, this is Caleb.” The shortest of the four gave us a smile

"What bring you four here to my humble abode.” Aimee asked the four as they looked at each other and Connor let out a sigh.

"We’ve been looking for you two.” Aimee and I jumped to our feet as we took a defensive stance. “Wait, wait, Aimee we are not here to harm you. In fact, we were asked to find you by an old pair of friends.

"Who asked you to find me?” She asked as I study her and the others

"Does the name Elijah and Elisha Kamski ring-a-bell? The thing is that we also come of our own accord.” Aimee looked at the four.

"Why would they be looking for me? I haven’t work with them since I left CyberLife.” She paused. “And why would you four be looking for me, too.” Connor seem to be the one who the other trusted to speak, it seems as he began to explain.

"Elijah and Elisha are looking for someone who is pro-android to be the president of CyberLife and neither of them wants the other to be just the president or just the CEO and because of that, they are going back to be the joint CEO of CyberLife.” I watched as Aimee pondered what Connor had said to us

"You also said that you guys came of your own accord. Why?”

"Why, because it almost Christmas and we want to get our father and sister a really great gift. Elijah explained to us why you left your husband and children. We thought that it would be a wonderful first Christmas gift since they haven’t celebrated since Cole died.” I looked over to Aimee as she had a frown on her face as Caleb spoke.

"Brook….” He paused as he let out a sigh. “She and Hank tried to commit suicide. Hank never really had the guts to pull the trigger but Brook we’ve caught her on multiply different occasions thinking about jumping.” I watched as Aimee shook her head and she let out a sigh.

"Fine, I’ll return home. All I can hope is that Hank and Brook will forgive me for what I had to do to protect them.”

~***~

"Conroy, I’ve been invited to Hank’s house for Christmas day dinner and you’ve been invited too.” She said with a smile that was as big as her face as I didn’t know what to think of Brook’s statement

~***~

It was the RK brothers and the members of Jericho’s first Christmas Day and the Anderson house was bustling. Everyone was there, and it made me happy, even my mom and the android who was a RK model was here. Markus made the request next year, we have the Christmas party at Carl’s home, so Carl could be a part of it, and we all agreed to it. Everyone was gathered around the tree as I started to hand out gifts.

"Our first gifts are to Connor, Colin, Caleb, and Conan, and it’s from Hank and me.” I said as I handed them each a gift bag as Conroy looked up at me as I handed him his gift. Connor started to open the gift, he pulled the tissue paper out and saw a file folder with papers in it and the other had the same thing in it.

"Brook, Hank what is this?” Colin asked as the four held the folders in their hands.

"Open the folder and find out, you four.” Brook said with a smile as the four looked at each other and they open it. They looked at Hank and then back at the papers. The paper was adoption paper that had each of the RK model name on it and the last name of Anderson

"Are you serious, Hank?” Connor said with his mouth agape. “You are adopting us.” Hank nodded his head as the four brothers hugged him.

"I am.” He looked over to me. “We did the same thing with Brook when we adopted her. She thought she was going to be sent back into the foster system at the end of the year, but Aimee and I adopted her as a Christmas gift.”

"Thank you.” The four brothers said as the hug continued for a while and then everyone returned to the gift giving


End file.
